classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Carina
The Toyota Carina was a Japanese large family car, produced from December 1970 to 2000. It was typically marketed as a four-door version of the Celica (which shared the same platform), although early generations of the Carina also had 2-door and wagon models. Over time, it became a sister car to the Corona but was sportier, with distinctive bodywork and interior — aimed at the youth market and generally filling a niche between the Corolla and Corona. At that point it was replaced by the Allion. The Carina name has been used in markets other than the USA at various times to represent other cars, usually the Corona. However, the Japanese-market Carina was a different car entirely. The inspiration for the name Carina came from the Carina star cluster. First generation (1970–1977) A10 series The first-generation Carina was manufactured from December 1970, and sold at'Toyota Store' dealership channels in Japan, while the Corona was sold at Toyopet Store. Its European release took place in October 1971. Show room appeal was enhanced by the inclusion in the price of reclining seats with built-in head restraints, radio, clock, reversing lights and servo-assistance on the brakes: these were features which, where available on competitor models, tended to be offered only as options at extra cost. The A10 Carina was also exported to the US, but its introduction coincided with the introduction under President Nixon of a 10% import duty and sales volumes were disappointing. Cars destined for export were increasingly switched towards other markets in Europe and elsewhere and US exports stopped after only two years: the company progressed plans to build car plants in the USA. The original model featured a 1588 cc OHV (2T) engine, with 4-speed gearbox and front-wheel disc brakes. It was revised in 1972 with a restyled body, new rear light cluster and filler cap repositioned in rear quarter panel, restyled front grille and fascia. The specification was once again revised in 1974 including sealed cooling system, improved brakes, restyled wheels with flared wheel arches, and restyled interior fittings. For 1976, it received a new front and rear-end styling, dual-line braking system with servo and a repositioned handbrake and gear lever. Wheelbase was increased slightly. Second generation (A40, A50; (1977–1981) Released in Japan August 1977, the next-generation Carina was available in Germany in December 1977 and in other European countries during 1978. In most markets it was fitted with the same 1,588 cc 2T engine as its predecessor. In the Carina, an output of 75 PS (55 kW; 74 hp) was claimed. The option of automatic transmission was added. An estate car model was introduced, with heavy-duty leaf-spring rear suspension. In 1980, all models had revised front- and rear-end styling and headlights, and also received improved interiors. The following year, saloon and coupé models (but not the estate) were fitted with five-speed gearboxes as standard, still with optional automatic transmissions. In November 1977, the 3T-U 1,800 cc engine emissions are updated. In May 1978, the GT 1600 cc was added, and a three-speed automatic transmission became available. The 1600GT 2T-GEU engine was made to comply with the Showa 53 (1978) emissions regulation, while output improved from 110 PS (81 kW; 108 hp) to 115 PS (85 kW; 113 hp). The options list was updated to include a urethane bumper for impact improvement. DSC09540.JPG|Toyota Carina DSC09545.JPG|Toyota Carina DSC09542.JPG|Toyota Carina Category:Toyota Category:Post-war Category:Modern